


The Guilty Ones

by C4ybaby (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Separations, Teenage Drama, Telepathy, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/C4ybaby
Summary: You think it would start here. Two freshly buried bodies and dirt covered teenagers with shovels,yet it doesn't.*×*×*×*Sora Gainsborough had a normal life. His friends Kairi and Riku,a good school life,and two amazing parents.But his small compacted world changes when his brother Vanitas (that he swears is a vampire) lets him in on a family secret.





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! Yes this is my first fic on ao3 don't dig into it too harshly. Yes this is not beta read and a bit rushed,but I hope you enjoy!

You think it would start here. Two freshly buried bodies and dirt covered teenagers with shovels,yet it doesn't.

It starts at age six. Mrs Anna Arendelle's classroom.

Mrs.Arendell had been a kind Ridgecrest Elementary School teacher. With more than enough experience with kids, but no matter what she did,Vanitas Fair refused to participate in any activities with other kids.

His twin was always a few paces away never wandering too far from his brother,the duo so inseparable but detached from each other in an unbalanced relationship.

Ah poor Mrs.Arendell. Of everyone Sora prayed for...She was at the top of his list (well the second slot was all her's)

In the hopes of opening Vanitas up to other students she pushed forward a small girl named Xion.  
Xion Clearfield,the name sitting at the top of said list.

Now Xion tried just as hard as everyone else to make Vanitas comfortable in his school life,but she got the short end of the stick.

"Go on make friends," Mrs.Arendel would insist in a quiet tone pushing the girl in the laced,silk black dress forward.

Sora would never forget her wide iconic blue eyes. So wide they seemed to fill the void the classroom was missing. Vanitas continued coloring ignoring the smaller classmate.

"Hi I'm Xion," she whispered in a voice too fragile to be heard. With a compassion perfectly angelic. Her translucent skin perfectly unbrushed held out to Vanitas.

He stared at the hand gripping his crayon roughly making vivacious marks across the paper. Xion frozen in place gave a faint smile retracting her friendly gesture. Sora chuckled a sanctified,pretty boy looking figure.

"Sorry he's focusing right now..." Sora stared into the sadden eyes of Xion and felt a gut gripping pity. He has felt the colden sheer shoulder of his brother before...It hurts just as much as it stung.  
It was only buried in the quicksands of ignorance.

But Xion Clearfield never stopped trying. Now that Sora thinks of it he always wondered why she even tried.  
Why she just didn't stop. Why she put herself in direct line of fire.

Her fruit cup was always given to the dark haired boy at snack time. Rushed colored pictures left on Vanitas's desk only to be crinkled and thrown away by the boy. Sora salvaged what he could silently taking time before a bubble bath to

un-crinkle each picture drawn.  
"Sora! Vanitas!" Mrs.Arendell would call every lunchtime as the students rushed out the doors to go play on the swings and slides. Grabbing her sun hat urging the twins outside,but stubbornly Vanitas would grip his jumbo sized black crayon with his chubby hand.

"No," he spits with too much venom for his age. Eyes as dark as a withering storm approaching horizon. Sora Fair was ALWAYS a sweet boy he smiles patiently with a eggplant colored crayon in hand.

"We wanna stay here." Sora kindly declined as he colored his pictures of splattered doodles. Mrs.Arendell stopped trying converse the boys into playing outside.

Sora had noticed the personality change in his twin. The once happy and energetic boy has became withdrawn,angry and cheerless.

It was Xion that got them back outside. Sora had never had so much fun in his life playing tag with Xion. Running and playing in the now cold Winter air that chilled Sora,announcing the twins upcoming birthday.

As Winter approached the boys traded in their shorts and sneakers for boots and wool pants,and girls traded sun dressed and flats for boots and long sleeves.

"Stay off the ice!" Teachers would yell as kids played in the newly fallen snow.  
"Don't push! Don't throw snow!" These rules were shouted with an iron like tone. Sora soon forgotten about Vanitas and solely focused on Xion a mistake of disheartened ignorance on his part.  
Vanitas let his gloved fist ball with a unknown emotion. The emotion went straight from the pit of his stomach burning a white hot trail to his golden eyes as they blazed with red.

Mrs. Arendell was happy. Honestly she was,buy Sora had left Vanitas all alone. Too many times she had watched the boy go outside only to watch Sora and Xion participate in playing. There was a malice in his eyes that scared Anna Arendell to death.

A marching band of dread played on the day of the incident. A snow storm the couple passing days had made many surfaces slippery. Especially the slides that Sora and Xion loved playing on so much.

Mrs.Arendell had been one of the teachers that stayed behind to watch the gaggle of kids play. Warming her hands and counting down the moments until she could go back inside with the kids. Her eyes occasionally dragging on the small boy playing on the unbroken dirt,frozen over by the frost.  
Soram walked slowly back into the building,as he was beginning to grow frostbite from the nipping winds of the crisp outside wind. 

His Mother Aerith had forgotten to pack his gloves.

With five minutes to spare Vanitas had scampered up the stairs of the playground and exchanged communication with Xion. Mrs.Arendell too far away to hear the conversation let her focus wander to Sora. Who was having problems getting back inside.

Leaving her post Mrs.Arendell left to help the younger of the twins with his obstacle. Nobody knew what was exchanged next. Everything seemed normal at first.

The kid shoveling snow down his throat was the first to notice the sickening crack of Xion's neck meeting the frozen rock just below her favorite slide where there was a puddle of her own blood.

Her head had made awkward rough contact with the metal.

Her scream was bloodcurdling and desperate but had not been enough to draw Mrs.Arendelle's attention (whom was still helping Sora with his problem)  
In mortification the crybaby was the first to notify the teacher what had happened,and Vanitas stared at her. Like she was a simple bug in his way.  
But she was so much more.

Mrs.Arendell gagged at the sight of her crushed skull and misaligned jaw. She broke out into a sprint already dialing 911 for the small girl.

Her hollowed breathing came out in bloodied rhythmic beats. One,two...One,two...One...Sora couldn't watch. The bloodied mess made his stomach curl and he became sick on the school rocks,and it was when Sora had looked up at his brother's pleased expression  
That was when Sora knew his brother...Was gone.

The one that loved Marshmallows and stuffed animals. The one that when he smiled you were warmed inside with a innocence you knew was beyond you.  
The cheerful boy...Was replaced with a sinister darkness.

And the worse thing is...He would only grow worse.


	2. The Fearless and The Fearful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your brother is a demon straight from the pits of Hell. You should get a lock on your door before he tries killing you too.”

“It's not like you can escape.” The cold grip of his hands wind around his throat making it impossible to turn back and run. “I own you.” The voice is manipulative and harsh with cut corners. “You do well to remember that Sora.”

SORA WAKES UP at 5 o'clock on a Monday morning a new day already monotonous and colorless. Drained of any energy sustained through the night,the nightmare that woke him up. Beating his alarm once again,set at exactly six-thirty. Sora Gainsborough turns the useless alarm off and walks to the bathroom.

The darkness irritating against his already blown nerves,Sora decides to turn the light on. With a careful appraising eye Sora watches for any unnatural occurrence. Nothing except a fleeting spider in the corner. “Heya Charlotte!” Sora whispers in a playful tone. A fleeting smile graced against his blended lips. 

The tap runs as Sora searches for the toothbrush he just had in his hand. “Where did I put that Toothbrush?” On both hands and knees Sora searches. A chill caressed his spine,as a foot nudges the green toothbrush in his general direction. 

“Looking for this?” A smooth voice asks. Vanitas hasn't aged much in the last few years. His face just a bit sharper than it was in his preteen years with a deeper smooth voice. 

“Vanitas!” Gripping his heart in fear Sora lets his eyes bulge from his head and adrenaline die off before continuing. “Why are you up?” The playful smile on his brother's face vanished. 

Crossing his arms over his chest Vanitas gave a cold look toward Sora. Golden eyes shone down on the boy like he was a lesser being. “Xehanort II texted me...He's in a panic right now.”

“Why?” Sora furrowed his eyebrow in confusion as his twin leaned on the door frame. The fraying ends of the Pajama pants swung with the chilled autumn air. 

“You’re not the only one who has misplaced something this morning baby brother.” Vanitas reached out and patted Sora on his cheek before making his escape. “You do well to remember that.”

Sora let a racking shiver run down his back as he watched the small figure of Vanitas leave the frame of the door on his own adventure on this cold autumn Monday morning.

*******  
“Your brother is a demon straight from the pits of hell. You should get a lock on your door before he tries killing you too,” Riku whispers to Sora as Ursula wiped away the leftover marker from the board. Her red talons readied to strike. “Oh to die so young too! The pity!” Sora gave a kick to Riku underneath the table. “Ow!”

“He's gonna kill us all one day I swear! And when he comes into the school killing people I'm gonna say I told you s---” Kairi was cut off by a distraught and disheveled figure. Xehanort II was a younger version of his grandfather,uncle and father combined. Each with the same terrifying golden amber eyes. 

If Vanitas was a demon,Xehanort Junior was the devil himself. 

“Xehanort Ecru Altair II!” Ursula hissed out. Her red knife like fingers pointed directly in the boys face as he set his bag down with a particularly bad attitude. “If you would be so kind to explain to me why you are late to my class AGAIN with no PASS!” 

“My car broke down,” Xehanort spoke just as smoothly as Vanitas,the resemblance gave Sora short wave of tingling fear. 

“Don't let it happen again,or I swear little guppie I will…” The words were left unsaid on her tongue. Ursula waltzed away from the teenager with an angry crease on the center of her forehead,her worn purple dress dragged on the ground catching the corners of the desk every once and awhile.

Sora was caught on the boy. Xehanort stared out the window into the outside world. Sora found the silence of Ursula's classroom intolerably irksome. 

It was grim and sullen after the flush of the morning,as drizzling rain hailed down from dark storm clouds. “Wanna come to my house after school?” Riku asked the trio as they walked down the humble hallways. 

“Don't we have homework? We can't hang out if we have homework it's irresponsible!” Kairi exclaimed playfully hitting Riku on his arm. 

“Ay! We can do the homework at my house though!” Riku smiled putting Kairi in a choke hold giving her a noogie in the process. Riku looked up at Sora a smile wide across his otherwise perfect features.  
“That is if Sora doesn't die before that!” Sora smirked pushing Riku. 

“It's not funny Ku! I could die!”

“Oooooh I'm Vanitas! Here to reap your soul!” Riku attacked Sora in a fit of tickles by the ribs. Dying in laughter Sora counterattacked. 

“Im pretty sure Demons don't make ghost sounds Riku,” Kairi snorted out. Her left hand nimble across her mouth stifling a laugh. 

“You kids have twenty seconds to get to your next class!” Mr.Ryder yelled at the top of his lungs from the doorway of his classroom. He scared the trio just enough for them to bid farewell and scurry in different directions to their own classes.

*×*×*×*×*

It was hard to ignore Vanitas when he lives with you. Sora hasn't escaped the clutches of his twin long,it had only been a few minutes after going into the kitchen that Vanitas struck. 

“Hi Sora.” He stared blankly. Golden eyes wandering to Aerith who had been engaged in conversation with Sora before being interrupted. Vanitas was looking worse off these past couple of months his already ghost pale skin,translucent and chalky. Red rimmed eyes and disheveled thick mane of black hair. 

“Oh my! Vanitas honey...You look rather beat. Are you sick?” Aerith rose her hand from her side,attempting to place a hand over the boy's forehead. Vanitas jerked away cocking his head in a dazed confusion. 

“What are you talking about Aerith I’m feeling fine,” His voice sly and insulting to anyone that could hear. Sora gave an uneasy sigh as his brother hobbled away looking worse just moving.

“Where did I go wrong?” Placing the rag she had been holding down on the table. Aerith whimpered holding back a stream of endless tears. Sora rounded the small counter where he had been seated and hugged his mother close. 

“Ma,you haven't done anything wrong and you know it. You and dad raised both Vanitas and I as best you could,he'll come around sooner or later,” Sora comforted his mother in a soothing tone. Aerith gave a conflicted expression hugging Sora close. 

“Sora...You deserve to know something. You and Vanitas….You guys are…” Her words fell completely silent as she closed her eyes her brows scrunched and teeth clenched. 

“Yeah Ma?” Sora backed away giving Aerith space. She swallowed and smiled lovingly,she turned to the oven and clasped her hands together. 

“Nothing but you two are worth more than my life dear. Please tell your father and your brother dinner is done!”

“Yeah,um...Nevermind.” 

Knock

Knock

“Vanitas! Dinner is done want to come and eat?” The silence echoed in his ears as the darkness seeped out from underneath the door. Panicked Sora knocked once more louder than last time. 

BANG

“FINE STARVE THEN!” Sora yelled at the door hands clenched in a defensive manne,turning to leave a sound stopped him mid flight. 

“Starve…Hungry...Starve.” Sora felt goosebumps on top of goosebumps as that gnarled voice resonated from the other side of the door.

“So...Ra...I'm starving…” 

The image of a creepy Vanitas like demon strikes fear into the over imaginative heart and mind of Sora Gainsborough.

Having watched too many horror films Sora did what any reasonable person would do after hearing their starving (possibly possessed) brother on the other side of a creepy door.

He ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho~  
> How rude of you to leave your brother Sora! Wonder what will happen next? Thanks for reading as always...


	3. Early Morning Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you know where I can get some garlic,silver,a crucifix and sage?”

“Sora…” His brother gives him an imprudent look as he tugs at his shirt. The roundness of youth in his brothers face was undeniable real. “What's wrong?” Vanitas questions with a smile. Sora twisted in the small chair trying desperately to part himself away from Vanitas.

“N-Nothing Van,but---”

“Then why leave?” Suddenly the round features disappear leaving a distraught Vanitas in its wake. The darkness behind him takes form in a eight foot figure. Sora squirmed for freedom. 

His grip tightened. 

“Sora...I’m hungry…I'm dying just like you wanted. Like they wanted...”

“No! You got it all wrong I---” 

“Shhhhhh.” Vanitas wraps himself around Sora,suffocating him drowning him in darkness. The hug is painstakingly long and drawn out. 

“Then let me eat.”

 

THE CLOCK READS 3:06 a.m when Sora wakes up from his sleep. The restless panic has made him sweat all over his gold and blue duvet coverings and sheets. He groans unsatisfied as he strips off a layer from his upper body leaving him only in boxers and a tank top. 

Sora stares at his door. He hasn't left his room since dinner the wooden frame is enough protection between him and Vanitas. The halls are quiet and Sora is bent over in hunger. “Maybe If I go the long way…” Sora gripped his hair in frustration. 

“Why can't I just have a normal day for once,” Sora whined out and with a bit of hesitancy walks out of the room to the darkened halls. 

“Who knows what's creeping in the freaking dark!” He whispered in a louder tone. With every step against the cold wooden floor Sora felt himself shiver. A low growl cut Sora’s commentary short. 

“Meow…” 

“AHHHH! FUCK!” Sora looks up into the darkness the walls framed with old pictures. Aerith smiled holding to four year olds in each arm. The only light from the moon caught this and the edges of two paws.

The cat is chubby and old with orange and grey markings across its body. Sora grabbed his shirt in a dire attempt at lulling his monstrosity of a heartbeat. 

“Gizmo,you scared me.” Sora picks up the humble fat cat as it gives a resonating purr. Giving Gizmo a scratch behind the ear Sora picks himself up and looks at the bruise left from falling. 

“Look what you did!” Sora gives a playful glare “Aw I can't stay mad buddy!” He rubs the cat's stomach. A rummaging in the kitchen scared the cat out of his master's hands. Sora stared at the light filtering in through the kitchen. 

The light from the fridge. 

Fear held him in a vice,as expectation darkened into anxiety. Sora peered around the corner. Vanitas stared lost into the light of the fridge doorway. With a childlike cold gaze of curiosity.

Holding an unknown substance to his mouth he took a huge bite out of it. Tears swelled in the corners of Vanitas’s eyes,Sora turned away in disgust. The red from the meat smeared across his brother's mouth and hands. His teeth seemed to enlarged in a snarl. 

“Ugh.” Sora held his wrist to his mouth afraid he would spill the contents of his stomach on the hardwood. Slowly backing away from the scene wide eyed and afraid Sora had forgotten the scared cat behind him. Tripping over the overweight cat he crumpled to the floor with a low crash. 

“Hisssss!” Gizmo rushed off in a different direction. Into the darkness. Vanitas snapped his head in his brother's direction lowering the meat with a slap. Sora whimpered as if he was a lost puppy scolded for something. Vanitas stumbled over to Sora. 

Oh was the movement slow and tortuous. The early morning air was raw and pointed with the musky smell of the $13.96 beef bought from the market, still fresh from when Aerith brought it home in a paper thin bag. 

“Vanitas?” Whispered Sora low and frightened. Vanitas seemed delirous and confused. He leaned up in Sora’s face. His golden eyes seemed to be traced with red. He lowered one eye in suspicion.

“So...ra?” Oh god,thought Sora as he could smell the marching death of the raw meat. It enveloped Sora’s nostrils,the awful and implacable approach of doom seemed to be in a low rhythmic unison with his heart. “H-he...Won't let me eat. 

“Vanitas?” Vanitas raised a hand to his brother's face a smile snaking it's wake to his mouth. His enlarged teeth still had bits of meat from the raw beef. Sora moved away from his brother. 

“G-get away from me!” Sora pushed Vanitas fairly hard. Vanitas stared at his brother on both hands and feet,his joggers still stained in the blood of the beef. Hurt flashed to a boiling anger,slamming his hand on the wall it barely missed the picture of Sora,Vanitas and Aerith. 

“When are you going to grow a pair? Shhhh don't cry...They may hear.” Vanitas smirked. Vanitas shuddered leaning into Sora once more. His eyes narrowed with intent unknown. “You are my sunshine...My only sunshine,” Vanitas sung. 

Even with cow blood on his mouth and a disembodied like voice,Sora still remembered when his brother would sing him to sleep. “SING.” Vanitas growled out in a baritone voice Sora cried out at the rough command Vanitas forced on him. 

“Y-you make me h-happy w-when  
s-skies are grey!” Sora blubbered. Vanitas lurched with sound like death itself. Sticky and thick liquid slid down Sora’s back and onto the wooden floor. Sora closed his eyes in a disgust beyond him. Stuttering and hacking Vanitas held onto his brother. 

Looking up Vanitas smirked once more. “Ooops.” Vanitas wiped the black thickened substance from the corners of his mouth. “Better clean this shit up Sora. Afterall all you’re good at is getting on your fucking knees.” Without another word Vanitas stumbled down the hall. 

“Georgie porgie pudding and pie...Kissed the girls and made them cry,” Vanitas chimes. Sora held ontop himself the fridge opened and the wooden floor a mess of black. 

 

*×*×*×*×*

“Hey Riku…”

“Hey Kairi is gone today she has--- HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!”

“Do you know where I can get some garlic,silver,a crucifix and sage?” 

“Why?” 

Sora stared at the board as unwanting sophomore filtered into the more than empty classroom. Sora pulled his hood up further eyes snapping with paranoia. 

“I think my brother is possessed,” Sora leaned in and whispered. 

“Heh he sure is!” Riku slapped Sora on his book but there was no playful aggression back or a laugh. Sora gave a faint smile.   
“Holy...Why do you think he is?” Sora let his eyes snap to the Ursula who has closed the door signaling the start of class.   
Red rimmed eyes stared at Riku. “I'll tell you after school? Are you free?” 

“Yeah?”

“Good.”


	4. Angels Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yah! Crazy Angel! I'm not trying to start nothing. Do you want to blow this place sky high with your precious Sora in it too? Yo.”

Riku hadn't been very suspicious when Sora ran to clear the racks of the store. The boy wide eyed and depraved as if he had seen a ghost. The brunette piled junk after junk at the register,but the greedy man at the cash register only had dollar signs in his eyes. 

The man was very short with a well groomed peppered moustache and bald head. His cheek had a small indent from where he had been smiling too much prior ato the customers before them. Two red marks underneath his eyes resting just on top of his cheekbones that looked eerily similar to tattoos. 

“So...We really need this much?” Riku asked in hesitance afraid of the answer. Curtly Sora nodded,his lip victim to endless chewing. “Don't bite your lip you will make them bleed.”

“I wasn't biting my…” Sora trailed off his eyes setting on a new objective on the wall. The paper was old put showcased a long limbed creature. Horns rooted to his head,and eyes golden like the morning sunrise. 

“Sora?” Riku questioned seeing the spot next to him was vacant,no longer housing his airhead of a friend.  
“Um...Thanks!” Riku chimed at the greedy man,snatching his bags or rather Sora’s bags he rushed to his friend's aid. 

“Riku...What do you think it is?” Sora whispered entranced by the golden eyes of the monster. 

“No idea.” Riku crossed his arms.

“That is a Horned Flesheater.” Both boys jumped away from the picture,Riku quick to hide Sora behind him. Realizing it was only a small looking girl no older than himself.

“They are often mixed up with Vampires or ghouls but indeed they are a rarer species,welcome to One Shop Stop Gateway how may I be of service?” She made the politest of soft monosyllabic replies. 

“Um...About the Flesheater! Are they real?” The girl turned to Sora he eyes brightened in surprise.Her haughty step waxed timorous and vigilant. Blonde hair wrapped around her,as she curiously looked at Sora. 

Flipping Sora smiled. “Ha? Take me out to dinner first,” He retorted in ill mannered humor. The girl smiled backing away and wiping off any dust from her stark white dress. Riku glanced down his eyes stared unseeingly as he had just noticed the girl was not wearing shoes. 

“Sorry I got a bit carried away,I knew you were coming Sora. I am Naminé.” Chills curled against his spine as he spat out a string of curse words in a thoughtless manner. 

“How do you know my name!” He yelled. “Are you part of that gang?! I gave you the game back I swear---” The girl gave a sharp childlike giggle. 

“I know everything...Mostly,but I need you to follow me this regarding your brother...” Sora glanced from Naminé to Riku to Naminé.

“You know Vanitas?” Sora questioned awkwardly,placing a hand behind his back.  
Riku let his gazing eyes search her face dimly distrustful of the entire setup. 

“Like I said...I know most things...I know he's with Xehanort Junior,and he's going to die soon.” Sora let a squeak out like a wounded puppy. Making moves to follow Sora into the room proved fruitless as Naminé blocked his path. 

“You may not come with us.” Sora gave Riku a look of sympathy,yet quickly followed after the soft spoken girl.

“Sora don't something fishy---” Sora smiled yet away crossing his arms. 

“Im gonna be fine Riku,no worries.” This calmed Riku a bit but the storms still brewed with every bad situation Sora could be in once he left the safety of his side. With a authoritative glance he turned to Naminé.

“Don't harm him.”  
“Never in my life.”

The door clicked and the last thing Riku saw was Sora's deep sea eyes giving him a reassuring wink. Riku set his glance on the cashier. Without a word Riku went to the store's front and locked the door. 

“Show yourself,” muttered the boy. Staring at the greedy pig in front of him. The vision faded from reality. Leaving a only a smirking redhead in sight.

“Eh? You saw past my veil? How crazy yo.”

“Reno,you know better than to play with me. What does a witch want with Sora.” Reno looked the other way sweating profusely as he did. Riku placed the bag down and raised one hand.

“God's Prayer---”

“Yah! Crazy Angel! I'm not trying to start nothing. Do you want to blow this place sky high with your precious Sora in it too? Yo.” 

“Speak. Now.” Reno jumped over the counter landing on his knee. Riku gave the Demon a once over. 

“I'm only lookout,yo! They promised me cash!” Riku held his hand up again.

“Analyze.” Dropping his hand it fell limp to his side. “You are telling the truth.” 

“You didn't have to do that,yo!” Riku walked to the door testing out the handle to see that it hadn't even moved not an inch. Riku’s eyes widened in alarm.

“The witch put a shield spell on the door,” Riku gritted his teeth. Trembling in bloodcurdling anger. 

“Calm down yo! Want the darkness to make you into a fallen?” Riku touched his chest where is heart was. Fragmented from where Sora took a piece. Many,many years ago.

“Guess I’m stuck with you Reno.” Riku turned to the money grubber who was currently picking at the wax in his ear.

“What ever happened to that fearless angel that took out half my squad in record time yo--”

“I gave up the battle for Sora,he is what is preventing me from becoming a fallen.” Riku closed his eyes. Reno stared off at the silver haired boy,folding his hands on top his head Reno shook his head disappointingly. “I owe my life to him…” Placing a shaking hand on his heart Riku sighed opening his eyes. 

“Blahblahblah. Boring.” Both of the boys turned to the figure who had opened the door to the store. Beaten and battered Vanitas scowled from the doorway drenched in blood that seemed not to be his own. Black boots,black leather jacket,untucked white shirt with a pendant sigil on his neck. This was definitely Vanitas Fair.

“Now...You the angel who is always lapping around after Sora. Where is my brother? I was in the middle of something important and I would like to save his scrawny ass sooner than later.” Shifting his eyes to the door he rushed to the magic enhanced door with reflexes too fast for a human.

“Never mind.” Vanitas turned wildly at the two, smirking and pointing a thumb behind himself at the door. “Found him!”

“Riku couldn't even break that thing yo! How can a small fry like you do anything---”

With one forcible kick Vanitas kicked in the door. Chiming a sound like shock and terror. Vanitas growled out with spite and fury. 

“Let my brother go,and nobody dies today!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cats outta the bag.  
> ๑(ᵔ •̀ ω•́ ᵔ)๑  
> 


End file.
